Imposing
by Charlie O
Summary: Rude's new neighbor has an interesting way of introducing himself. Vague pre-slash if you want it to be.


Title: Imposing

Fandom/Pairing/characters: Final Fantasy VII / Reno and Rude

Disclaimer: I once had a dream...

Description: Rude finds himself with an unexpected guest.

Warnings: Brief mentions of nudity.

Written By: Charlie O.

Overall Rating: T

**Imposing**

The heavy briefcase thumped dully against the carpeted floors, a barely there sound that Rude wasn't used to after living with wood floor for so long. His old furniture seemed out of place in the new condo. His black leather couch and richly colored accent pieces clashing terribly with the light pastel colors the previous owner had themed their home with.

He enjoyed his job, but he was really wondering if the promotion had been worth moving to a new city for.

He loosened his tie as he moved into the bedroom, continuing to undress further as he went. He rifled through partially unpacked boxes until he found a pair of loose sweats and an old t-shirt. The continuous rasp of cloth drown out any other sound that might have been heard in the empty apartment. His cell phone buzzed to attention from its place on the floor where it rested inside the pocket of his slacks. He listened, waiting for a second buzz that didn't seem to be coming. Text message. He considered the pile of black clothes littering the floor. If he checked the phone now he would be compelled to put the clothes away, and the sight of them on the floor made the room seem a bit more like it belonged to him.

He stood, ignoring the phone and moving through the condo toward's the fridge. Returning to the bedroom only after he had grabbed a can of beer from the back of the nearly empty appliance. He grabbed the clothing off of the floor and laid it out on the bed, hand fishing through the pockets for his phone. He sat on the side of the bed, phone flipped open as he read the message; a simple statement from his boss saying the building would be opening an hour later due to plumbing maintenance.

Sitting still, the silence engulfed him. A moment's consideration revealed that the night was not as silent as he had first thought; a low humming noise filtering through the room softly. Although he first assumed he was hearing the refrigerator running, another second of intent listening and he knew it was coming from somewhere much closer.

He twisted around slightly, eyes landing on the heavy curtains hiding his patio and sliding door from view. He could just make out a slight light creeping into the room from beneath the curtains.

He stood, heading toward the other side of the room. It was becoming pretty clear that the sound was from the hot tub that was installed out on the patio, and as he drew closer he could make out the sound of the water tumbling over itself as a result of the water jets. He couldn't believe anyone would be using the tub, and yet...

The door rattled loudly as it slid open, pulling a soft curse from the dark man. Well, if there was actually someone out there they certainly knew he had noticed. The tub rumbled loudly as he stepped onto the deck.

Sure enough, two pale hands hung on either side of the tub in plain sight, one of which was waving about as if conducting a small band. Another step closer and suddenly there was a head emerging from water, thick red hair a flattened mess clinging over the stranger's face and neck.

Rude cleared his throat pointedly, his face instinctively setting into the intimidating frown it adopted when at work.

The strangers mouth opened into a little "o" of surprise, one of those pale hands rushing up to push strands of bloody red away from his face. Bright blue eyes gazed up at him with what might have been fear, but quickly turned into a more mischievous gaze; rounded lips stretching into a lopsided grin.

" 'ey neighbor." He slurred in greeting, the city's trademark accent heavy on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Straight and to the point. That was Rude.

"Er... skinny dipping?" He gave a cheeky little wink.

Rude pushed the sunglasses he wore up onto the top of his head to rub the bridge of his nose. Of course. "Why?"

"Care to join me?" He asked, blatantly ignoring the question. Rude leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised and an increasingly irritated expression forming across his face. "No? A'ight, well if that's how it is..." He stood, not seeming at all bothered by his nudity and began clambering over the railing of the patio. "Well, if you ever change your mind, just give a hard stomp and I'll hear you." He promptly gave another suggestive wink and swung down to the patio of the floor below.

Rude blinked, slightly surprised by the odd exit. The redhead's odd speech rung slightly in his head. Give a hard stomp... and he did. The strangers head popped up almost immediately, staring at him from between the bars of the railing. "Missed me already?"

"What's your name?"

The redhead grinned. "Reno." He looked the other man up and down quickly before continuing. "If you were going to ask the front desk for my number, you could just ask me for it instead." He smiled smugly, confident enough to think he had hit it right on the head.

"No, I was going to report you."

He took a quick look at the stunned face, long enough to enjoy the feeling of victory, before turning and walking back into his bedroom. The door slid closed behind him with a rumble and a click. He flicked the lock up and smiled.

No, he wouldn't report the redhead, but he would certainly enjoy knowing his new neighbor thought he might.

--

That night as he lay out on his too dark couch in his too light condo, rock music drifting up from the condo below, his opinion of this odd new city seemed just a little bit brighter.


End file.
